SHSL Writer's block
by Yami no Sekhmet
Summary: Nie mam nic na swoją obronę. (Początek projektu, który miał być czymś poważnym, a stał się... no właśnie.) Skład DR rozmawia o powieści Touko.


_**A/N** Ponieważ czymże byłoby życie bez łączenia shipów, cracku i łez. _

_Początkowo zamierzałam napisać czystą Togafukę, ale jakoś po czterech zdaniach zorientowałam się, że popadam w ... no właśnie, co? Nieważne, niczego nie żałuję. Może co najwyżej braku weny. Z inspiracją jest trochę tak, jak z proroctwami Hagakure. Ale ile w tym entuzjazmu ;w;_

 _Bawię się przednio, więc w ramach możliwości będę updatować. A gdyby możliwości zabrakło... cóż, wtedy potraktujcie to jako drabble. (ups)_

 _Plus za znalezienie bardzo, bardzo głupiego nawiązania, które jest wkładem mojego brata._

* * *

„ _Naprawdę nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, Rozalio. Wydaje mi się, że najlepszą metodą na poznanie moich uczuć byłoby… wypróbowanie ich w praktyce." Szafirowe oczy hrabiego zlustrowały ją od stóp do głów, na co Rozalia momentalnie pokryła się rumieńcem._

„ _C-co masz przez to na myśli?" wyszeptała, czując, jak serce tłucze jej się w piersi. Och, jak cudownie byłoby móc przekroczyć przepaść dzielącą ją od jej ukochanego, pozwalając, by wziął ją w ramiona i obdarzył jedynym, czego pragnęła – namiętnością._

„ _Ale… Na wypadek, gdyby nadal dręczyła cię historia ze szwagrem mojej kuzynki…. Zapewniam cię, że ani on, ani jego pasierbica nie mają już z nami nic wspólnego. Tak długo, jak mam ciebie, nie muszę obawiać się nikogo… Nawet Antonietty de Rillaise._

 _Twarz hrabiego była jednak nieodgadniona._

„ _Zaiste, ani oni, ani tamten nieszczęsny wypadek z ogrodnikiem nie mają tutaj nic do rzeczy. Moje rozterki są… zgoła innej natury. Przyjdź jutro do mojego gabinetu, Rozalio. Wtedy rozwieję wszelkie wątpliwości. Zarówno twoje, jak i moje."_

 _Obdarzywszy ją delikatnym uśmiechem, odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, pozostawiając ją samą z buzującymi emocjami._

 _Och tak, już jutro… Jutro miało się okazać, czy są sobie przeznaczeni._

 _Pora wygrzebać z szafy moją najlepszą koronkową bieliznę, pomyślała Rozalia na odchodnym._

\- Co? To już koniec? – błękitne oczy Asahiny rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, gdy z niedowierzaniem przewracała kolejne strony grubego zeszytu, nie chcąc przyjąć do wiadomości, że są czyste i jeszcze nienaznaczone drobnym, pajęczym pismem SHSL Mola Książkowego.

\- Na to by wyglądało. – powiedziała Kirigiri.

\- Och? – Celes uchyliła powiekę, na co Yamada przerwał na chwilę wachlowanie i otarł pot z czoła – Muszę przyznać, że nieco mnie to zaskakuje. Ostatni przebieg wypadków był nader _niefortunny_. Szkoda, iż nie jest nam dane posłuchać kontynuacji. Choć, między Bogiem a prawdą, życzyłabym sobie, byś wplotła w swą opowieść więcej gotyckich zamków, Fukawa-san. – wetchnęła przeciągle i umościła się wygodniej na oparciu kanapy, gestem dając znać Yamadzie, by wrócił do wachlowania. Wprawdzie w pomieszczeniu panował stosunkowy chłód, lecz Celestia Ludenberg nie miała zamiaru rezygnować z należnych jej usług z tak błahego powodu.

\- Bez obaw, zostawcie to mnie! – podjął Hagakure, rozkładając swój magiczny asortyment na dywanie. – Nie potrzebujemy Fukawy-chi, żeby przewidzieć ciąg dalszy! Duchy wiedzą wszystko!

\- Ostatnim razem twoje przypuszczenia okazały się mylne – zaprotestował nieśmiało Naegi, unosząc wzrok znad akt, które przeglądał z Kirigiri kilka metrów dalej. Na ogół ich dwójka była bardziej zajęta pracą (i sobą), niż powieścią Touko. Co jakiś czas jednak odrywali się od dokumentów (i siebie) i wtrącali swoje trzy grosze do rozmowy.

\- Coooo!? Chłopie, to był tylko jeden raz, normalnie moje wizje sprawdzają się aż w trzydziestu procentach przypadków! – Hagakure zamachał dłońmi w obronie własnej, potrącając kilka szklanych kul, które rozprysnęły się po podłodze.

\- Aż… - Naegi uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem i nachylił się do Kirigiri, szepcząc jej coś na ucho.

Touko przygryzła dolną wargę, walcząc z impulsem, by złapać swoje długie warkocze i zacząć je szarpać w przypływie frustracji. Od dłuższego czasu pracowała nad sobą i naprawdę starała się nie wracać do starych nawyków, biorąc pod uwagę ogrom zmian, jakie udało jej się przeprowadzić. Pozostali rzadko rzucali pod jej adresem jakiekolwiek komentarze, świadomi, jak bardzo drażliwa wciąż była (może z wyjątkiem Togamiego, który był niereformowalny. Choć i on odrobinę spuścił z tonu). Nie sposób było jednak nie zauważyć, jak bardzo Touko oswoiła się z ludzkim towarzystwem w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Stopniowo, dzień po dniu, małymi kroczkami przezwyciężała swoją manię prześladowczą i dopuszczała do siebie tak zatrważającą niegdyś myśl o zaufaniu innym i odprężaniu się w ich obecności. Po setkach nieudanych prób integracji z resztą grupy, tysiącach uciążliwych dla obu stron rozmów i milionach desperackich pogoni i ucieczek Touko wreszcie zaczynała otwierać się na ludzi. Wciąż ciężko było z nią rozmawiać i niekiedy nawet nieśmiałe i delikatne próby konwersacji kończyły się fiaskiem (czy też interwencją Genocider), niezaprzeczalnym jednak był fakt, iż Touko – bardzo powoli, jednak mimo wszystko zauważalnie – zmieniała się na lepsze. Dowodem na to było chociażby to, że po długim okresie wahania i zmagań z podejrzliwością zgodziła się pokazywać przyjaciołom najnowsze rozdziały powieści, które pisała. Po pewnym czasie stało się to ich codzienną rutyną, zbiorową terapią i krokiem w stronę wzajemnego zrozumienia. Przede wszystkim dla Touko. Nadal było jednak zbyt wcześnie, by sama otwarcie się do tego przyznała.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, jednak wbrew swoim przyzwyczajeniom _nie_ złapała się za głowę i _nie_ wydała jęku dezaprobaty. Zamiast tego spuściła wzrok i wymamrotała odrobinę szorstko:

\- N-n-nie napisałam je-jeszcze niczego dalej, a m-masz coś do m-mnie?

Asahina wbiła w nią swoje błękitne spojrzenie, obecnie równie pełne zawodu, co zwykle energii do działania.

\- Jak to!? Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że nie ma dalszego ciągu? A-ale… Ale jak mogłaś przerwać w takim momencie, teraz, kiedy właśnie miało się wyjaśnić, czy hrabia żywi do niej jakiekolwiek uczucia-

Impulsywny monolog Asahiny ukróciła Sakura, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Asahino. Uspokój się, proszę. To tylko fikcja.

Aoi zamarła na chwilę, po czym błyskawicznie obróciła się w stronę przyjaciółki.

\- Słucham!? Sakura-chan, jak możesz! Sama ostatnio mówiłaś, że nie możesz się doczekać wyjaśnienia tamtej dwuznacznej sytuacji z ogrodnikiem! Rozmawiałyśmy o tym przed snem, już nie pamiętasz!?

\- …

\- Jak możesz! Touko-chan tak się stara, nareszcie otwiera się na nas, na świat, a ty, spośród wszystkich ludzi, właśnie **ty** twierdzisz, że jej praca nie ma znaczenia!? Sakura-chaaaaan!

Oskarżenia Asahiny zrobiłyby pewnie bardziej wstrząsające wrażenie, gdyby nie to, że jej dolna warga cała się trzęsła, a oczy błyszczały od cudem powstrzymywanych jeszcze łez. Sakura przez kilka chwil próbowała się bronić, ale ostatecznie poddała się i opuściła głowę, a jej policzki pokrył delikatny rumieniec.

\- Przepraszam cię, Asahino. Robiłam to dla twojego dobra. Bałam się, że nadmierna ekscytacja fikcyjnymi bohaterami może źle wpłynąć na twoje zdrowie. Nie chcę, żebyś trzecią noc pod rząd płakała w poduszkę tylko dlatego, że hrabia nie odwzajemnia uczuć Rozalii.

Asahina pociągnęła nosem, obejmując muskularne ramię Sakury.

\- Jesteś kochana, Sakura-chan… Ale dam sobie radę. – Otarła oczy. – Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że do jutrzejszego spotkania Touko-chan napisze dalszy ciąg historii i dowiemy się, co drzemie w sercu hrabiego.

\- T-to niemożliwe – wymamrotała Touko, nie odrywając wzroku od dywanu.

\- J-jak to!? – oburzyła się Aoi. – Dlaczego? Do tej pory tak szybko ci szło, proszę, bardzo proszęęę!

\- N-nie mogę, po prostu nie-nie mogę i już. To koniec. – usta Touko zwęziły się w ostrą kreskę, a oczy błądziły pomiędzy twarzami przyjaciół, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z którymkolwiek z nich.

\- Ale dlaczego!? – Asahina ani na moment nie spuściła z niej natarczywego spojrzenia, choć po chwili uświadomiła sobie, na kogo właśnie wywiera presję i zreflektowała się. – Touko-chan…

\- S-straci…straciłam wenę. I-I… I już n-nic nie napiszę! – wydusiła jadowicie Touko po chwili krępującego milczenia. Przez moment korciło ją, by wydać pogardliwy syk, ale ugryzła się w język i po prostu na powrót wbiła wzrok w podłogę. – Najzwyczajniej w… w świecie nie mam o czym pisać, b-bo… Bo… Aaaaaaaagh!

Zanim Touko zdążyła dostać jednego ze swoich socjofobicznych ataków, w pomieszczeniu niczym kryształowy dźwięk uderzającej w kielich łyżeczki rozległ się władczy głos Celes.

\- Czy to możliwe, że Fukawie-san najzwyczajniej w świecie brakuje doświadczenia?

Touko syknęła, cofając się o krok i przyjmując pozycję obronną, ale po chwili przełknęła ślinę, zmuszając się do uniesienia głowy i przelotnego spojrzenia na szkolną hazardzistkę.

\- A n-nawet jeśli, to nie twój interes! Cie-ciebie na pewno nigdy chłopak nie wystawił do wi-wi-wiatru, mówisz tak dlatego, że-żże czerpiesz przyjemność z nęę… nękania takich jak ja! – wyjęczała oskarżycielsko.

\- Bynajmniej, starałam się tylko dociec przyczyn twojego zachowania – Celestia dostojnie wyprostowała się na kanapie.

\- Celes-chan, Touko-chan, proszę! – Asahina zacisnęła pięści z frustracji. – Nie kłóćcie się!

\- Asahina ma rację. – odezwała się Sakura. – Sprzeczki niczego nie rozwiążą.

Celes westchnęła dystyngowanie i odwróciła głowę na bok, kończąc temat. Touko rozluźniła uścisk palców na materiale spódnicy.

Zapanowało krępujące milczenie.

\- Według wyroczni hrabia nie odwzajemnia uczuć Rozalii-chi, bo tak naprawdę kręci z ogrodnikiem na tyłach posiadłości. – oznajmił Hagakure.

Krępujące milczenie sięgnęło zenitu, po czym, nie wytrzymawszy napięcia, pękło pod naporem wykrzykników i znaków zapytania.

\- Hagakure! Jak… Jak możesz!?

\- Hsssssss, c-co ty możesz wiedzieć!? T-to moja opowieść… N-nie… p-przyznaj się, po prostu nie podoba ci się hisstoria. Wiedziałam, wy wszyscy zawsze-

\- Skąd w ogóle coś takiego przyszło ci do głowy!?

\- A-ale to nie moja wina, to duchy…!

\- Hej, spokojnie-

\- Duchy nie duchy, o kant dupy rozbić te twoje tłumaczenia! Przyznaj się, po prostu jesteś-

\- WCALE NIE! Koleś, odczep się! Nie-nie wygrasz z przeznaczeniem!

\- Yasuhiro Hagakure-dono, proszę się nie martwić, nawet, jeśli-

\- Yamada-san.

\- … oryginalna fabuła tego nie zakłada, dla rysownika doujinshi nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych!

\- Yamada-san.

\- Z chęcią podejmę się tego zadania! Wbrew pozorom yaoi nie jest mi zupełnie-

\- _**WRACAJ DO WACHLOWANIA, BYDLAKU!**_

\- Aaaaaaaach!

\- Przestańcie obaj! Celes-chan!

\- W-wiedziałam, wy w-wszyscy tylko udawaliście, że p-podobała wam się-

\- Hej! Naegi-chi, pomóóóóż!

\- Zaraz, chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Naegi jest zamieszany w te twoje brudne sprawki!

\- Za-zaraz, ja wcale… Ja nie…

\- A więc jednak, Naegi! Ledwo zobaczyłam twoje włosy, wiedziałam, że coś jest na rzeczy!

\- O-o co chodzi?

\- Ćśśśś, to jeden z tych, którzy… _czeszą się_ w drugą stronę.

\- Mylicie się! J-ja wcale…!

\- Naegi-chi, tak mi się odwdzięczasz? Już nie pamiętasz o naszym związku!?

\- Jakim związku?

\- Kirigiri-san, to nie tak-

\- Milczeć, wszyscy! Zamknijcie się!

O dziwo wszyscy posłuchali. Prawie wszyscy, bo Hagakure miotał się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale Asahina dała mu kuksańca pod żebro i ostatecznie umilkł. Wszyscy obecni w bibliotece odwrócili się w stronę Togamiego, który stał w drzwiach archiwum i wyglądał na porządnie poirytowanego.

\- Możecie mi wyjaśnić, co się tu wyprawia!? Nie dość, że najpierw zmuszacie mnie do wysłuchiwania idiotycznych bredni Fukawy, to potem jeszcze drzecie się jak dzikie świnie. Nie pozwolę, by kalano mi uszy takim jazgotem.

\- B-byakuya-sama? – pisnęła Touko, prostując się momentalnie i poprawiając warkocze. Togami nie zaszczycił jej spojrzeniem.

\- Zaraz… - Asahina zmarszczyła brwi – Chcesz powiedzieć, że _słuchałeś_ opowiadania Touko-chan?

Byakuya pobladł.

\- Nie sposób było nie usłyszeć, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak się wydzieraliście. – wycedził po chwili. Sakura mogła przysiąc, że jego policzki nabrały kolorów.

\- Nawiasem mówiąc, dawno nie słuchałem gorszych wypocin. – dodał lodowatym tonem.

Z drugiej strony mogło jej się tylko przywidzieć.

Asahina wzięła głęboki wdech, gotując się do kontrataku, ale Touko ją wyprzedziła.

\- B-byakuya-sama, c-co było nie tak? Może coś poprawić? K-który fragment podobał ci się naj-najbardzieeej? – wbiła w niego błagalne spojrzenie, pod którego naporem Togami odwrócił wzrok, marszcząc brwi w konsternacji.

\- Żaden. Zresztą wcale nie słuchałem. – uciął władczo.

\- Sprzeczność! – wrzasnął Naegi.

Togami warknął coś w odpowiedzi.

\- Coś wyjątkowo się dziś plączesz w zeznaniach – Asahina zmrużyła oczy podejrzliwie.

\- Dokładnie. – mruknęła Sakura.

\- Ja, ja też myślę, że coś jest na rzeczy! – oznajmił głośno Hagakure, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

\- Proponuję zakończyć te bezcelowe dysputy i zająć się czymś bardziej produktywnym – odezwała się Celestia – Zwłaszcza, że żadna kłótnia nie zmieni faktu, że Fukawa-san nie jest w stanie kontynuować historii. Wielka szkoda, moim skromnym zdaniem.

\- Tch. To nawet lepiej. – Byakuya uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

Touko cicho jęczała w kącie pokoju, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- ZARAZ. – Asahina doznała nagłego olśnienia. Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli, nawet Kirigiri w milczeniu uniosła wzrok znad analizowanych akt.

\- Touko-chan… Mówiłaś, że nie możesz pisać, bo brak ci doświadczenia, racja? – zapytała łagodnie.

\- Ghhhh… To ona to powiedziała…. – Touko wskazała palcem Celes.

\- Racja. Jednak ufam, iż się nie omyliłam. – Mistrzyni hazardu uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- N-nie omyliłaś się. – wydusiła Touko po chwili. Uśmiech Celes poszerzył się.

Asahina skinęła głową w zamyśleniu.

\- Wszyscy tu obecni chcą usłyszeć ciąg dalszy, prawda? – kontynuowała.

\- Owszem.

\- YOOOOOO!

\- Tak, ale…

\- Jasne jak słońce, Asahina-chi!

\- Mhm.

\- No chyba nie. – mruknął pod nosem Togami.

\- Więc – Asahina wyszczerzyła się triumfalnie – Co wy na to, żeby sprawić, by Touko-chan nabrała trochę doświadczenia, które pozwoliłoby jej na ukończenie powieści? Hmm?

\- Zaraz, czy ty sugerujesz – Naegi zarumienił się dziewiczo.

\- Nie, nie ty. – ucięła Asahina. – Jezu, Naegi, czasami zachowujesz się, jakbyś myślał, że jesteś jakimś głównym bohaterem czy coś!

\- Ale – Naegi próbował.

\- Chodź tu, muszę ci coś pokazać – rzuciła Kirigiri, na co Naegi rozejrzał się wokół z zakłopotaniem i wrócił do stołu zawalonego dokumentami.

\- WIĘC – ponowiła głośniej Asahina – Proponuję, by, w ramach kary za bycie skończonym dupkiem, Byakuya został obiektem testowym dla dobra rozwoju powieści Touko-chan.

\- Co? – Touko zachłysnęła się z wrażenia.

\- Słucham? – Togami pobladł. – Jeśli wydaje ci się, że zbliżę się choć na milimetr do tej niedomytej histeryczki, to przysięgam na imię rodziny Togami, że-

\- Nie ma żadnych ale! – przerwała mu Asahina. – Jesteś jej to winien! Poza tym robisz to dla dobra całej szkoły!

\- Aaaaaaaaa~ - Touko nie wierzyła własnym uszom.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie wasze dobro – warknął Byakuya.

\- A mnie nie obchodzi twoje! – odgryzła się Asahina. – Kto jest ze mną!?

W odpowiedzi pozostali uczniowie wznieśli umiarkowany okrzyk aprobaty.

\- N- nie zgadzam się! – protestował Togami. W jego głosie dało się wyczuć nutkę desperacji.

\- Mamy to gdzieś! – zawołał Hagakure.

\- Właśnie! – przyłączył się Yamada, wymachując wachlarzem.

\- Touko-chan, czy takie rozwiązanie ci odpowiada? – Asahina podeszła do Fukawy i położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu. Touko czuła, jak płoną jej policzki.

Sam na sam… Z jej Białym Rycerzem? Który do tego miałby służyć jej za przewodnika po świecie uczuć? Na którym wypróbowywałaby swoje fantazje celem późniejszego przeniesienia ich do powieści? Który… nie mógłby jej odmówić?

\- Z-zgadzam się. – powiedziała cicho, czując, jak zalewa ją szkarłatny rumieniec.

Byakuya syknął.

Asahina klasnęła w ręce.

\- No, to postanowione! Będziecie się codziennie widywać i razem pracować nad ruszeniem powieści z miejsca! Aha, i pamiętaj, Touko-chan! Ty tu rządzisz! Zrób z nim, co ci się żywnie podoba! – mrugnęła do Fukawy porozumiewawczo.

\- Jak tylko się stąd wydostaniemy, przysięgam, że was pozwę – wycedził Togami, rzucając Asahinie spojrzenie pełne nienawiści.

\- Ha! Tylko spróbuj! – Asahina pokazała mu język.

\- Chwileczkę… Rozumiem, że plan zakłada, że zamkniemy ich sam na sam w jakimś pomieszczeniu? – odezwała się Celes. Yamada podskoczył, najwyraźniej przypomniawszy sobie fabułę jakiejś zbereźnej mangi.

\- Za-zaraz, posuwamy się aż do… tego? – Hagakure wytrzeszczył oczy. – Czy to nie za szybko? Fukawa-chi ma dopiero szesnaście lat!

\- Cicho, idioto! – Asahina pokryła się rumieńcem. – O czym ty w ogóle myślisz!?

\- Proponuję, żeby zostawić ich samych w bibliotece. – powiedziała Celes.

\- Ale jak powstrzymamy Byakuyę-dono od ucieczki? Raczej nie wytrzyma tu długo – wtrącił się Yamada.

\- To nie będzie ucieczka, co najwyżej taktyczny odwrót. – rzucił Togami, poprawiając okulary na nosie. – Nie mam czasu na takie głupoty, jestem zajętym człowiekiem.

\- Hmmm… - Celes potarła palcem dolną wargę. – Zawsze możesz pełnić wartę pod drzwiami, zgadza się, Yamada-san? – uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Yamada drgnął.

\- J-jasna sprawa, Celestia-dono! – zawołał entuzjastycznie, choć mina wyraźnie mu zrzedła.

\- To chyba nie będzie konieczne – odezwała się nagle Kirigiri. Gwar przycichł i uczniowie spojrzeli na nią z zainteresowaniem.

\- Kirigiri…san? – wymamrotał Naegi z zaskoczeniem.

Usta Kirigiri drgnęły, jakby była o włos od rozszerzenia ich w triumfalnym uśmiechu.

\- Przyszło mi do głowy rozwiązanie, które może okazać się o wiele prostsze w realizacji – powiedziała beznamiętnie jak zwykle, choć Naegi dostrzegł subtelny błysk w jej oku.

\- Czyżby? Wobec tego zamieniamy się w słuch – Celes wyprostowała się na kanapie, rzucając Kirigiri wyzywające spojrzenie.

W odpowiedzi ta wyjęła z kieszeni sporych rozmiarów klucz.

\- Otwiera wszystkie zamki w tej placówce – dodała z nutką tajemniczości w głosie. Naegiego korciło, by spytać, jak weszła w jego posiadanie, ale z drugiej strony coś mówiło mu, że pewnych pytań nie należy zadawać.

\- Łoooooooo! Skąd go wytrzasnęłaś? – rozdziawił się Hagakure, z wrażenia upuszczając jedno z fioletowych piór.

\- Kyouko-chan? – oczy Asahiny były wielkie jak spodki.

Naegi westchnął.

\- Po prostu znalazłam. – odparła Kirigiri i, choć jej ton był równie powściągliwy co zwykle, dało się wyczuć w nim nutkę upory i niechęci do wyjaśniania, skąd właściwie pochodzi klucz.

Nikt nie drążył tematu.

\- Zaraz, co ty właściwie planujesz? – Togami wytrzeszczył oczy, śmiertelnie oburzony – Jeśli wydaje wam się, że możecie bezkarnie mnie gdzieś zamknąć, to jeszcze okaże się, kto ostatni będzie siedzieć!

\- Cicho, okularniku! – wycedziła Asahina. – Przestań się pienić i współpracuj, póki jeszcze tolerujemy twoją obecność!

Byakuya zwęził oczy z wściekłości.

\- Ojej, Asahina-san, nie jesteś aby zbyt bezpośrednia? Nie wszyscy dobrze znoszą prawdę o nich samych – dodała śpiewnie Celestia, posyłając Togamiemu spojrzenie pełne jadowitej wyższości.

\- Jest mięsastycznie! – zawołał Hagakure z braku lepszej kwestii. Asahina zgromiła go wzrokiem, ale nic nie powiedziała.


End file.
